A number of devices are known in the prior art for holding flexible farm or ranch gates securely in a closed position while allowing their quick release at proper times for the passage of livestock or vehicles. Examples of prior patented devices along this general line are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,397,459; 1,480,501; 3,285,322; 3,473,598; and 3,847,425.
Notwithstanding the teachings of the prior art, there still exists a need for a less expensive, simpler and more efficient securing device for flexible farm gates and the like, and it is the object of this invention ot improve on the prior art by completely satisfying this need.